


One Behind

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, hawke twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Weatheredlaw Prompted:<br/>hawke twins at adamant and only one of them stays behind oops"</p><p>Or: The one where Marian and Garrett argue for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Behind

The decision wasn’t up to the Inquisitor.

 

They didn’t even look to her -- she almost wishes they had so she could forbid either of them from making this choice. 

 

“You’re going.” Garrett says before Marian can even open her mouth. “The world needs you more.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Marian’s angry. Furious. Maha isn’t sure she’s ever seen this look on the Champions face. 

 

“Isabela would tear half of Thedas apart if you don’t go back.” Garrett means it as a jest, but there’s truth in his words.

 

Tears are already pricking from Marian’s eyes, leaving red streaks down her cheeks where the red swipe on her nose has started to run. “And what about Sebastian? What in the fuck’s name would I tell him about you?”

 

“Tell him I love him,” Garrett says simply. “And that I’ll meet him at the Maker’s side.” He takes his twin firmly by the shoulders. “You’ve had your run playing hero. This isn’t Kirkwall. Let me take the brunt this time.”

 

She lets out a pained sound and throws her arms around his neck tight. “I can’t lose you too. You’re the last I have.”

 

Garrett swallows. “It’s ok, Marian. You have the world.”

 

“We need to hurry,” Maha calls after them. Both of the Hawkes look to the dwarf and back at each other, exchanging one last wordless promise.

 

Garrett pushes Marian after Cadash and pulls out his daggers, turning back to Nightmare. Maha takes Marian’s wrist without another word and drags her through the rift, even as they hear Garrett yelling and running after the demon.

 

And then-- everything goes black.

 

\---

 

Dagna’s sitting over Maha when she wakes up, a frown settled on her usually cheery face.

 

“You broke it again.” She says without looking up from her work.

 

Maha lets her head fall back on her pillow. She doesn’t need to look to know Dagna’s chipping off the last bits of her stone hand -- or what remains of it. The prosthetic couldn’t handle entering and leaving the fade a second time, especially with a fall like that. She was probably lucky she didn’t break any bones along the way.

 

“What’s the damage?” She asks, staring at what seems to be a tent’s ceiling.

 

“Well, the lyrium core’s busted. And you definitely lost three of the fingers.” Dagna holds something up. “The thumb might be salvageable.”

 

“Can you make me another?”

 

“Another thumb would be useless without- oh, you mean the whole thing. Yeah, yeah of course. I have some backups in the meantime, but they’re all back at skyhold. Think you can hold out?”

 

“I’ve still got one hand left.” Maha gives her anchor-laden hand a wave and sits up. “Where’s everyone else?”

 

“Cassandra’s debriefing Commander Cullen I think.” Dagna glances at half-open flap of the tent. “I think Varric’s with the Champion. They were fighting about opening a cask when I walked past. They don’t… seem ok.”

 

Maha’s face falls as the last moments in the fade come back to her. “I don’t think they will be for a while.”


End file.
